<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Paradise ♡ by flyingkisseu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171091">Almost Paradise ♡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu'>flyingkisseu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonfires, Fluff, Jeonghan likes, Lockdown in the beach, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Secrets, Shirtless Mingyu, Smut, Swimming weather, ocean waves and jellyfish, pandemic au, slight angst, stuck in an island, sunrise, sunset and him, survival AU, tents and fruits, tropical vibes only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Mingyu wakes up under the blazing sun with the sand as his bed, welcomed by the stretch of the ocean and an angelic man looking so vibrant in that tropical attire. One moment he fell off his yacht and now when everyone else is staying in their houses amidst the pandemic, he has to spend days with this man in this island.</p><p>Together they will survive this swimming weather until the lockdowns are lifted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bcs the words i love you isn't enough</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Paradise ♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - -  </em></p><p>
  <strong> ALMOST PARADISE </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>G Y U H A N</b>
</p><p><em> - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - </em> <em> - - - - - - - - - </em> <em> - - - - - </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eyes closed and the sun hits him. He can hear the waves crashing, the salty air invading his senses. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the brightness...and feeling the sand on his hand as he weakly sits up. The stretch of the blue sea and endless sand, how did he end up here?</p><p>“AH, you’re awake!” said by the man with a stylish tourist hat and tropical outfit.</p><p><em>How can someone be that vibrant in this situation?</em> “Who are you?” Mingyu asked, but then, he shouldn’t be admiring the flawless face, red lips and that big smile he’s receiving, “Where am I?”</p><p>“You’re in paradise. I’m your guardian angel.”</p><p>Mingyu suddenly stood up, staggering under the heat of the sun and he pointed at the man, “You- what? Am I dead?” He looked up. They are probably just two dots in this huge ass beach – zoom in to a shocked Mingyu and an angelic man. “I…I did fall from my yacht. Am I dead now?”</p><p>The man then laughed at him, and Mingyu kind of eased a bit.</p><p>“No, pabbo. If that’s the case, then you have been washed away to this paradise.” The vibrant man ran a circle around the male, carefree with a refreshing smile, “You will be stuck here with me because of the lockdowns from the pandemic.” Stopping he continued, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan.”</p><p>“Kim Mingyu.” What should he do in this situation? “What do you mean? Hey- talk to me, what are you doing?” He watched the man run to the shore, tiptoeing to the water and walking further because the sea is in low tide and anyone who wouldn’t take this opportunity is dumb. With a hand on his forehead, shading his face from the sun, he watched the man play with the water, splashing it like diamonds in the air.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They found themselves in a shaded part of the beach after their swimming moments and playing around with water under the blazing sun. Mingyu got rid of his wet long sleeves a while ago, “So you’re saying, because of the COVID outbreak, there are lockdowns and no one would be able to reach us in this island? We’re in trouble.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you think about trouble when you jumped the ocean from your ‘private’ yacht?” Jeonghan asked, his chin resting on the red luggage he’s hugging.</p><p>“I have a fiancé.”</p><p>Jeonghan waited but the other was taking a while to continue, “And that’s why you jumped? Okay.” He walked away with his luggage, only to be back with a portable tent and sleeping bag on his hands. “I hope this is enough for two people.”</p><p>“How did that fit in your luggage?” Mingyu can’t believe but he’s now finding a good spot for the tent. Everything is going fine until he felt the hunger kicking in. “Do you possibly have snacks there with you?”</p><p>Jeonghan shook his head ‘no’, “we can hunt in the forest,” his lips pointing at the jungle behind them facing the beach, “or you can get us fish?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The sunset was breathtaking, pastel in everywhere you look and is even reflected in the ocean. While Mingyu was trying to catch a fish, there’s Jeonghan taking pictures with the scenic view. The latter looks like a tourist with that historian hat and change of clothes.</p><p>The night is young. They are holding fish on sticks, swinging it to the fire – which took two hours for Mingyu to get ready – until it’s tender enough to eat. “Thank you for the food!” Jeonghan chirped before taking a bite. Mingyu had so many questions in mind but he munched on his food as well, he can ask later.</p><p>They are now warming up in front of the fire. Mingyu is now wearing his clothes after letting it dry. He looks at the water bottle he’s holding, “Since when did you get to this place?” he asked the other, “How did you manage to survive? Water therapy?” knowing very well that Jeonghan can’t hold a fish…</p><p>“You can say that and of course because of my red luggage,” Jeonghan, wrapped in his blanket, looked at the other. “When did I get here? Hmmm, it’s been a while. You know that we can have secrets since we’re not that close.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs, “Okay.”</p><p>They were silent for a while, the salty air is cold but the wind is steady and didn’t let their fire burn. He watched Jeonghan’s rosy cheeks with the fire making it seem like a blush. How long was the latter bathe under the sun? He was gazing at those lashes that shadowed to the other’s skin from the fire’s illumination…until their eyes met and he had to look away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>The next day. </b>Jeonghan woke up, sleepy eyes scanning around the inside of the tent brightened by the morning light. He peeked outside, his yawn getting stopped midway when he saw what was on the white cloth laid on the sand in front of him – different fruits in vibrant colors are scattered. “YAH, KIM MINGYU! Where are you?”</p><p>A visual of a man with banana and papaya on his hands appeared.</p><p>Mingyu with a sheepish smile voiced, “Breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by fruits whilst in an indian seat position on  the cloth laid on the sand, they got to drink fresh coconut juice and Jeonghan can’t stop smiling. “How did you get all these? AHHH I’m so happy I could cry.”</p><p>“There’s this part,” Mingyu points a direction to the jungle, “where fruits and vegetables are like cultivated? It’s weird to be honest but I had to get these. You can help me get our fruits there tomorrow.”</p><p>Jeonghan coughed, “O-okay. What we have here is good enough for today. Good job, Kim Mingyu!”</p><p>He is now peeking out the tent, looking up and unconsciously fonding over the taller who was wrapping the fruits in the white cloth and putting it aside for later. “Thank you, Mingyu. I think you can survive anywhere. You’re a survival item.”</p><p>“Item? Me?” Mingyu laughed at the choice of words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Fast forward</strong> to the day that Jeonghan helps with picking fruits – he complains but also proudly burst out words like, “I’m channelling my inner monkey” – and enjoying the sea by hopping on Mingyu’s back every now and then.</p><p>The ocean is a beautiful shade of blue and Mingyu is carrying Jeonghan on his shoulders. The latter is giddy and even started talking in a sing song manner, “Kim~ Mingyu~ You’re~ The~ Best~” He sheepishly smiled, “I know, so can you please stop moving too much, you’ll fall.”</p><p><em>This is the best time to ‘fall’ in love</em>!!! “AHHH. I don’t want to fall~” <em>since you’re already taken.</em> Jeonghan didn’t dare say those thoughts. He’s also been keeping to himself, <em>‘Kim Mingyu why do you have such toned body, abs and strong arms. Please stay shirtless under the sun always hihihi’ </em>He holds on to Mingyu’s hair too tight for the taller’s liking with those audible ‘AW AW AW!’ and they were swaying with the waves.</p><p>“Oops. Let’s go there!” He commands while pointing to the water with some interesting grass floating.</p><p>“Okay, princess!!”</p><p>Jeonghan felt his face burning up, maybe it’s just the sun burning his skin or Mingyu’s words, he can’t decide. He stayed quiet for a good 30 seconds he feels like, now lightly holding on to Mingyu’s hair until they reached the water where a grass floats seemingly coated in gold under the sun. They watched a string of white that floats from the grass debating whether they should touch it. Then, the familiar ‘AWs’ from Mingyu were heard – yes, Jeonghan is gripping at his hair again tighter than before – but this time, Jeonghan’s ‘AAAACK! WAHHH! AHHH!’ blended.</p><p>Mingyu carried Jeonghan bridestyle back to a shaded sand area where their tent is located. By this time, they are able to seat on a long wood they used as a chair. They also have wooden tables and colourful cloths around. And again, Jeonghan’s red luggage is summoned because they needed to get the vinegar.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Mingyu asked as he poured the vinegar to the red spots on Jeonghan’s knee down to his leg, clearing off sticking sands. “AH! How did you even manage to have a vinegar in there, you’re really something,” he was saying ‘sorry’ in between words because Jeonghan keeps hissing and shouting ‘AH’ to where he poured.</p><p>“Haven’t you had a jellyfish stung you in your entire lifetime? Must be nice.”</p><p>After a while…Mingyu checks on the sleeping beauty’s knee. There were some marks on his thigh too. He sighed. Where the jellyfish stung, there seemed to be a string of red pearls, elevated and tender. “It looks painful,” he voiced softly, careful not to wake the man who claimed to have stung by jellyfish a couple of times but still had tears in his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p><b>That night</b>. “I’m so happy!” Jeonghan chirped because he has five fish-on-stick to cook by the fire.</p><p>They are in front of the fire which Mingyu managed to ignite in half an hour; he’s now an ace in this, he’s a survival item. “Good. You deserve it. Are you okay now? How’s your leg?”</p><p>“It’s stinging itchy and painful but I feel much better,” Jeonghan pulled up three sticks of fishes, “Thank you, Mingyu.”</p><p>“Let’s sleep early tonight.”</p><p>Inside the tent is bright from the fire outside that they left there to burn out. It’s warm. Jeonghan can’t decide if it’s from the fire outside and the small space inside or it’s Mingyu’s body next to him. “Aren’t you going to hug me? Hug me.”</p><p>Mingyu with eyes closed, smiled at the request. “You’re injured, I might –” his words were cut when Jeonghan faced the other side. With a hand on the dip of Jeonghan’s waist, pushing slightly and earning a squeal as Mingyu balanced his weight while propping an elbow on the pillow so he could gaze at the man’s side profile, “You’re so smart. I like it.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s face is now as red as tomato and he blames sunburn and a man named Kim Mingyu. He turned his face to meet Mingyu’s gaze. They were like that for a while. Until Mingyu settled behind him, his back pressing against Mingyu’s body as he felt the strong arm gently circling from his waist.</p><p>A warm back hug but the position though, Mingyu bites down his lower lip. He can feel Jeonghan’s buns against his crotch area. He felt the other move closer to the comfort of his embrace and those buns where swaying just right against him. “Ugh, this is dangerous.”</p><p>“Huh? Did you say something Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked.</p><p>“Nothing. Good night, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan felt warm breath against his neck and he lets out a shaky breath. All I do is sleep today, “Good night, Mingyu.” But Mingyu did all the work, and even got fishes for dinner – It didn’t take long for him to notice Mingyu’s steady breathing. This man must be so tired. He closed his eyes as well and the comfort lulled him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>They’re the total opposite of each other – </em>Mingyu can’t help but mock Jeonghan’s whines.</p><p>They had small bickers about fishing and where the right spot to fish is, when all Jeonghan does is take picture. Mingyu had a hard time convincing Jeonghan to go to jungle area where vegetables and fruits are seemed to be cultivated. The latter even convinced him not to go further in the jungle, saying stuff like, ‘I’ve been here longer than you’ or ‘my anaconda don’t want you near that jungle’. Their intense discussion was about the fire where Mingyu wants to put it out before sleeping but Jeonghan wants to sleep with the fire burning outside. And, Jeonghan wins.</p><p>And now they are getting a passionate fight about the tent.</p><p>“Nope.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, those are getting in the way," Jeonghan points to the rocks near their tent. “The other side is where the sunset is! This is why you should explore more!”</p><p>“Ha! Me? I don’t explore?” Mingyu laughs in disbelief, “Who found the fruits? I did. Who knows the right spot to catch fishes? Me. I do all the catching!” He huffs, clearly upset, “I even make the fire for us! That’s why we shouldn’t move this tent here. It can be so windy at night and those rocks are keeping the fire burning, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s lips quiver holding back a sob, “Whatever. I’m tired.” He walked to where the tent is, “Don’t disturb me, I bite!” He’s going to cry himself to sleep. This is how his afternoon nap will be from now on.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Jeonghan, wake up!” Mingyu shakes Jeonghan’s body, and the latter whines, “Sunset. It’s sunset.”</p><p>Jeonghan lazily opened his eyes, he let the taller drag him out to pastels of rose quarts and serenity. They were both quiet but they know where to go, to the other side, because like what Jeonghan said, it is where the sunset can be viewed in its magnificence.</p><p>“Oh?” There’s a small triangle fort in a shade of blue. “You made that?” Jeonghan faced Mingyu with eyes sparkling under pastel lights, “You made this instead, huh? I’m so happy!” He hugged the taller quick and run to where the fort is facing the shore.</p><p>“This is amazing.” He breathes out and the space beside him gets occupied by the giant. “The view is beautiful.” The tint of pink and violet that colored the sand and reflected by the waters, the redness of the setting sun…then, he met Mingyu’s eyes. He can melt from where he sits.</p><p>“Yeah, beautiful.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s cheeks are burning. He looks away and decided to rest his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Mingyu. I’m sorry for requesting too much. And I’m sorry if you think I don’t appreciate what you do for me. But I really do.” He nuzzled close, linking their arms together, “I’m nothing without you!” He felt the other chuckled. He ends it with, “Thank you for everything.” Mingyu continued to not say anything but then Mingyu’s head bumps with his to a comfortable position and it’s more than enough.</p><p>After a while, Jeonghan ran to the shore, hands waving for the other to join him. “Kim Mingyu!!! Come here!!!”</p><p>“Aren’t we supposed to just watch the sun down?” But Mingyu runs to the sea anyways.</p><p>“We’re supposed to enjoy the water while it’s pink!”</p><p>He was welcomed with cold waves of water splashed at him, “Hey!” He was splashing back as he moved closer to the prankster, his arm circling around the latter’s waist to pull him close and it was enough to stop Jeonghan from playing with the water, “Ha. I got you.” He met gorgeous orbs and he touched Jeonghan’s wet hair, a loose strand, he tucked to the latter’s ear. He’s so drawn to him, those red parted lips…he leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and quick because his moves stuttered when Jeonghan splashed him with water.</p><p>Then he tried to run after him, struggling in the ocean waves.</p><p><b>That night.</b> Kim Mingyu eyed Jeonghan who’s wearing a pajama. <em>You’re really something, Yoon Jeonghan. </em>The latter just gave him a cheeky smile.</p><p>Jeonghan gets his red luggage and faced his back to the other as he opened it. He then threw many cans of beers – thankfully not too close to the fire – for them to consume, “Let’s celebrate!”</p><p>“Amazing. Your magic red container doesn’t get empty.” Mingyu opens a can, delighted at the familiar fizz. How he missed this, “Umm, Celebrate what?”</p><p>“Celebrate about making out!” Jeonghan coughed, “I meant to say, making up! Because we always fight and we should stop doing that!”</p><p>Mingyu laughs, “I don’t think we can do something about that.”</p><p>“Ack. About Making out or Making up?” They both laughed.</p><p>But the sexual tension is thick in the salty air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>The sexual tension still continues the next day.</b>
</p><p>“Why did you wear thin white shirt?” <em>We are going in the water, Jeonghan. I am not to blame if I stare at those nipples. Wait, don’t go in the water with that – Oh my gadeu,</em> “It’s now see through.” Mingyu continues to stare.</p><p>They weren’t early enough for the sunrise but everything is fine because Jeonghan knows that the ocean is good if you want to get rid of hangovers. It’s his idea to swim early like this.</p><p>It’s still shady at this early hour of the day, the morning breeze is calming as the waves but then, there’s Yoon Jeonghan, “AHHH! JELLYFISH!”</p><p>“That’s grass! Can you stop screaming at every grass you see? OH MY GADEU. And change your clothes.” Mingyu swims away.</p><p>“NO!!! DON’T LEAVE!!! YAH KIM MINGYU,” Jeonghan can’t move, there’s a grass. “YAAAHHHHHHHH”</p><p>Mingyu has been carrying Jeonghan, chest-to-chest, floating at the sea and swayed by the waves. Jeonghan’s legs were wrapped around him, “Ugh, this is dangerous.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes widened. He can feel…bulge against his crotch. KIM MINGYU WHAT THE FUCK.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Days when they haven’t been spending much time together happened –</b>
</p><p>Jeonghan was chomping a mango while watching Kim Mingyu pulling some string like leaves or whatever to compiling woods or bamboo…he’s not so sure. “What is wrong with him?” He looked up, “It’s so hot.” He almost choked on his mango when a shirtless Mingyu walked like a model towards him – toned figure looking more tanned under the sun – the visuals are blinding, “So hot,” He managed to say as he stared not at the sun.</p><p>“I’ll finish that today,” Mingyu smiled proudly. He chuckled at Jeonghan’s confused expression, “Do you miss me?”</p><p>“Of course not!!!” Jeonghan pouts, “I even sleep earlier than you because of whatever that is that keeps you up at night.” <em>Uhhh, I miss you. </em>“You’re annoying. Can’t you see I’m painting?” He held up his sketch pad with an unfinished ocean view.</p><p>Mingyu ruffled Jeonghan’s hair, “At least, you have those art materials with you. You won’t miss me much.”</p><p>“I don’t. What are you making anyway?”</p><p>“I’m making a floating boat.”</p><p>“Why?” Jeonghan frowned, “You’ll escape this beautiful island with that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ll try.” Mingyu receives a mango from Jeonghan, “Thanks, you’re so sweet.”</p><p>It was perfect. It’s not good to stay so dangerously close together.</p><p>They should be busy and Jeonghan decides that he’ll be busy sleeping.</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p><b>The night air is cold. </b>The breeze is salty and the moonlight is carried by the waves. They’re sitting on a long wood by the fire.</p><p>“Are we now close? Can I tell you my secret?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“But I can’t tell you mine. So I should not get closer to you.” Jeonghan was curious about the taller so he continued, “On the other hand…we can take it slow, and reveal one secret per night.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go first. There’s this pandemic that started in China.”</p><p>“Ha? That’s not a secret, Kim Mingyu!”</p><p>“My fiancé is Chinese. Her name is Tzuyu.” Mingyu chuckled, “I hope she doesn’t catch the corona virus.” He stayed silent after.</p><p>Jeonghan looked away; it’s not the secret he wanted to hear. “That’s two secrets don’t you think? Do you really have to say her name?”</p><p>“Oh? <em>Do we really have to say </em>one secret every night? Fine, I’ll tell more about her tomorrow night then. Your turn…”</p><p>“Okay. My secret…I’m not lost like you.” Jeonghan laughs at the other’s reaction, “What I’m saying is, I have a luggage with me and you don’t. So I’m prepared and you’re not.”</p><p>Jeonghan looks up to the sky filled diamonds with an empty strawberry milk in hand. Yet, Mingyu likes to stare at him. He knows that the handsome man is staring at his beauty. “Yaaah!” He lightly taps the other’s toned chest, “don’t just stare,” he tilts his head with a smirk.</p><p>Mingyu closes the distance between them. He captured those crimson lips with passion. His tongue grazing soft lips as he breaks the kiss, “Damn, you’re so sexy,” he managed to say in between kisses and Jeonghan slips out a moan. The way their tongues move together or the arms that wrapped around Mingyu’s neck to pull him closer says that they’ve been holding back.</p><p><em>Strawberry milks will taste like Jeonghan from now on.</em> Mingyu carried the male to their tent and gently laid him down. He had to break the kiss to gaze at those eyes. He’s been making the floating boat because he can’t take the sexual tension around them and because he easily gets hard around him. He takes his clothes off, “Every time you get near me, I always think about whether I should push you down or not.”</p><p>Jeonghan feels his cheeks burning especially now that Mingyu’s shirtless, tracing a line of abs because he can never get used to a shirtless Mingyu. He bites his lower lip as Mingyu took care of undressing him. Capturing his lips again until he’s dizzy with want, he didn’t realize they’re both naked until Mingyu rubs the tip of his cock to his butt cheek. “Ahh, wait…I’m not…”</p><p>Mingyu smirked, “It’s okay, baby. I’ll prepare you first.”</p><p>Jeonghan can almost hear his heart thumping, this is too much…Mingyu’s tongue on his…“Ahh, Mingyu…hnnn” Wet tongue brushing against his hole with lewd noises, He tries to contain himself by covering his mouth but Mingyu reaches for it and pins it down.</p><p>“Moan.”</p><p>He felt the wetness invading the softness of his walls, a hand rubbing at his pre-cum, “Haahhh…Mingyu. I can’t –” <em>Mingyu’s tongue…inside…</em> “No, haah, oh my god…”</p><p>Mingyu sloppily kissed Jeonghan as he positioned himself, “Are you ready?” He pushed his throbbing cock inside Jeonghan’s tight heat, not moving until the other signalled for him to do so. He pulled Jeonghan’s leg to his shoulder, gently biting at the milky thigh while he bucked his hips, watching as his cock slides in and out of the soft walls, “You feel so good, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan lets out moans from the feeling of getting penetrated by the gorgeous man. He felt like melting from the pleasure, “Ahhh, Mingyu.” Mingyu nibbled on his sensitive nipple; their eyes met and the latter’s tongue circled around the bud. He looks away, cheeks planting on the pillow. <em>This is so embarrassing…</em> but his mind is clouded with lust that he found himself bucking to meet Mingyu’s thrusts.</p><p>Mingyu tangled his fingers to Jeonghan’s hair to get the other to face him, “You’re so beautiful.” Parted lips, hazy eyes, and so sexy…all for only Mingyu to see, “Jeonghan…” he leans down to give open mouth kisses and his sensual thrusts gets a phase faster.</p><p>Jeonghan’s moans are muffled from the kiss; his mind gets hazy at the way Mingyu moves – lewd sounds and skin slapping against skin filled the air, “I’m c-cumming…”</p><p>Mingyu grunts as he felt the heated walls clenching at his cock so much, “Me too, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan felt being filled up with warm liquids and he lets out a tone he never thought he could reach. They both reached climax.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They welcomed the morning on bamboos and they float on the calmness of the ocean. Mingyu managed to finish his work and they savour the moment under copper hues with the slowly rising sun. Jeonghan smiled up the horizons reflected on the waters, it’s all the colours he’s been yearning for, as if the sweet ocean could catch fire and become something so new.</p><p>Mingyu can’t take his eyes off the man admiring the scenic view. There’s nothing more beautiful that that smile and those sparking eyes. After what happened last night, he’s still able to hold his hand like this.</p><p>“I’m so happy,” Jeonghan said, trying to not think of anything that would ruin the moment, like Mingyu’s fiancé for example…he rests his head on the taller’s chest, feeling strong arms wrapped around him. This feeling, he’s like drowning…</p><p>
  <em>Because I’ve fallen for you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m drowning in you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My movement becomes slower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I start to lose my breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a swimming fool.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The afternoon weather was hotter than usual and it didn’t prepare them for the night’s shit storm that struck them.</p><p>“YAH! KIM MINGYU GET BACK HERE!” He watched the man bravely went to the darkness under dark and serious clouds, heavy rains that sways ragingly with the wind – where his luggage in striking red floats clear. “Kim Mingyu!!!”</p><p>He was staring at the blinding darkness soaking wet and Mingyu appears with his red luggage. He breathes out relief, his heart’s crazy pounding even more so with Mingyu’s assuring smile, “This is yours.”</p><p>Mingyu leads Jeonghan to where the fort is, untangled but the cloth and woods are still there. In no time, he had it back to a stand with big coconut leaves as a roof. But he needs to get out every now and then, to secure the leaves that the wind keeps blowing away, “This isn’t working, I’ll hold it outside for a while.”</p><p>“Wait, stay here!” Jeonghan shouts but the taller went out anyways.</p><p>He felt like crying, there’s a storm and the wind is making scary noises. This was the fort that Mingyu made for him because…the view from here was great. He can still visualize the sunset from where he’s seated, but now...there are the zigzags of lightning striking the angry ocean, watery fists battling attention. “Mingyu, come here. I’m scared.”</p><p>“NO. Just…close your eyes. I’m just here, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan did that and he slowly drifted to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jeonghan woke up, lazy eyes scanning the now calm waves in the distance…the rain had stopped but Mingyu is nowhere in sight. He quickly went out in the open and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Mingyu’s body on the sand, “Yah! Kim Mingyu! Wake up.”</p><p>Mingyu lets out a sound, “nn…”</p><p>Jeonghan panicked when he touched Mingyu’s forehead, he’s burning hot and was shivering from the cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The daylight shines to the room and Mingyu was finally awake, holding his head because it's painfully throbbing. He’s confused to see where he is, inside a cottage? He can still hear the ocean from where he lies and the marks of the storm last night washed those windows clean. He tried to sit up.</p><p>Jeonghan went to Mingyu’s side, placing a bowl of ramen and a glass of water at the table stand before helping the latter to properly sit up. “Mingyu, are you okay? How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Ramen?” Mingyu found the tiny stove inside. There’s a circular table, two small wooden chairs, and that was quite it. “Where is this place, Jeonghan…?”</p><p>“I-” Jeonghan looks down and took out a pill, hands shaking as he gave it to Mingyu, “Take your meds first, it will help with your headache and you still have a fever.” The other finally listened to him; he never listened last night. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to carry you to my house.” The shock on Mingyu’s face pained his heart, “That was my secret, I was-”</p><p>“You have a house here? All this time, Jeonghan?”</p><p>“T-This is my private Island. I was going to tell you, I just…”</p><p>Mingyu had a hand covering his mouth, “I can’t believe this. This is crazy. For how long are you planning to keep this, huh? We’ve been out there for days!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s all? Ah…” Mingyu faked a laugh – their moments flashing back like a slap, “that answers those things you magically have. Of course, that’s why you laze around all day? That’s why I was the ONLY ONE having a hard time? Almost a month…”</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s because we decided to keep secrets.”</p><p>“YOU DECIDED.”</p><p>Jeonghan freeze at that, those words stabbed him…because it’s true.</p><p>Mingyu continued, “YOU. You decided to keep secrets. You even said to reveal just one secret every night. Fuck! And I’m a fool for agreeing anyway.” He messed his hair up in frustration, “You! I was going to tell you last night! But the storm happened…” he sighed.</p><p>Jeonghan felt like breathing was hard, “I’m sorry. If I’m going to be honest today…I don’t want to hear it….your secret, what I’m supposed to hear last night, I don’t want to hear it. It’s about her, right? I-” His words stutters and he can’t fight the tears – because Mingyu said, “Yes, It’s about my fiancé” – and it’s so hard to hold back a sob.</p><p>“It’s about my fiancé who I haven’t even seen once. It’s an arranged marriage, okay? We were supposed to meet but China closed its borders because corona virus happened. I just know her name. That’s all.”</p><p>Jeonghan covered his mouth. If only he knew sooner, then his heart won’t beat this painful, he would be smiling than have this tears fall uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, Mingyu.”</p><p>Mingyu grabbed the phone at the table, “What’s the address? I need to go home.” Mingyu was astounded to know that it’s a private island near the city, from where his villa is. “You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>It wasn’t long until a car was heard outside, to pick up Mingyu, “I still don’t understand why you did this, Jeonghan.” Mingyu was at the door, he only heard ‘sorrys’ from Jeonghan, “Why?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just thought I could keep you longer…I love you.” Jeonghan said and he watched Mingyu walk out the door, leaving him alone.</p><p>He bites his lower lips, tears welling up his eyes blurring his vision, “At least, I was honest...” He lightly punched his aching chest, “I really love you, Kim Mingyu.” And it’s hard to breathe, because “it’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s been a week, the lockdowns are still implemented.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you Kim Mingyu? This is hard, I won’t be able to see you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it alright to keep hoping that I’ll see you after the lockdowns are lifted?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the pandemic ends?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this really the end for us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Under the blazing sun, Jeonghan faced the vast sea of blue. The salty air mists his face as he walked barefoot. The ocean is calm today. A hair tucked in his ear, “KIM MINGYU, WHERE ARE YOU?” he shouted just because he can.</p><p>He lies down on the sand, feeling it fall to his fingertips – this is where he found Mingyu, where everything started…</p><p> </p><p>He can’t see the waves and not think of a giant with a gorgeous smile.</p><p>It was endless, the sea and his longing.</p><p>
  <em>Because I’ve fallen for you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss drowning in you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yoon Jeonghan!”</p><p> </p><p><em>I can even hear your voice. </em>Jeonghan closed his eyes, “Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>“Yoon Jeonghan!”</p><p>Jeonghan blinked, the voice was clearer this time, it can’t be…He sat and turned around to see the giant with his gorgeous smile. It was quick like how the waves hit the bed of rocks, he run to those strong and securing arms, melting into the familiar embrace.</p><p>“I just had to fix everything first.” Mingyu rests his chin on Jeonghan’s head.</p><p>“You don’t get tired of ‘fixing’ things?”</p><p>He chuckled, “I’m here now, aren’t I?” he felt the other tightened the embrace, “I can’t wait for the lockdowns to be over or the pandemic to end…I have to be where my heart is.”</p><p>“Where your heart is?” Jeonghan breaks the hug and looks down, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Because I want to be honest… The times where I kept my secrets to myself, it’s not because you told me to, I just don’t want you to know how fucked up my life is. But, the arranged marriage is over now, I fixed it.” He reached for Jeonghan’s hand, gently kissing the back of it, “Maybe it was because I wasn’t able to meet the one I was arranged to marry because of the pandemic. Maybe it was because I clumsily fell out of my yacht…but everything led me to you. You just became my paradise.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s felt Mingyu’s arms circling around his waist to pull him close before crashing their lips together. The open mouth kisses were making his heart race faster than it already is. The passionate way Mingyu’s lips move against his, easily parting his lips to slid his tongue in.</p><p>“That was paradise,” Jeonghan remarks after breaking the kiss. He laughed at the pout that Mingyu showed, “Okay, you’re my paradise too.”</p><p>Mingyu playfully clutched his heart in delight, before getting dazed at the other’s beauty before him, “This time no more secrets…I love you, Jeonghan.”</p><p>Jeonghan let’s their foreheads meet, “No more secrets. I love you too, Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>It is the love that blooms with just the ocean as their witness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>= = = = = =</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for Reading.<br/>It's swimming weather, right?<br/>But we stuck in our homes---<br/>so I enjoyed making this.<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading it too!<br/>Let me know  ❤</p><p>More at My Shining Diamond collection!<br/>Click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShiningDiamond">HERE</a><br/></p><p>ALSO PLS READ MY ON-GOING CHAPTERED MEANIE FIC!!! Click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245012/chapters/55658359">HERE</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>